beater_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zen Mezumi
"I've been through so much pain. There's so much I can take... On the inside... I don't think I can take the pain anymore like I should give up, feeling weak." ~Zen, talking to Tenchi about what he feels on the inside. Zen is a male character created by CaseylynXx. He's a fanon/non-canon character. Appearance Like his older sister, Zakiko, he has cinnamon brown hair. His face is shown as green glowing eyes with a black bandana on his mouth. He appears to be wearing a black shirt that says, "NORMAL PEOPLE SCARE ME" with white text on the shirt as well and also wears black ripped jeans. He also has a green jacket tied and wrapped around his waist and wears fingerless metal gloves on his hands. He can also be shown with his soul on his hand. Personality Zen is a little cold towards others but is really caring and supportive for his older sister, Zakiko for a reason since they are both brother and sister. He rarely even smiles that much. He doesn't like being looked at since he gets anxious about being looked at like someone is watching him. He's also known as the very lonely boy. It shows how depressed he is on the inside but keeps that to himself on the outside whenever he has to talk to someone. He cries to himself when he's alone because of his backstory from what he did. If that person can get to know him and earn his trust. He will actually tell you about his backstory but for now, he can't really trust anyone who's around him besides his sister. He gets very anxious whenever someone decides to touch him and will freeze like ice if they continue to do so in which that is the reason why he will freeze at random times during boss battles and freak out. Moveset (There's 2 movesets in which is the player moveset, and Zen and Zakiko's interaction moveset) Zakiko's and Zen's Moveset (U/C) Upgrades *Decrease Slow Speed *Increase 'Aim, Fire' *Decrease Cooldowns Relationships Tenchi Renyuu: She's the only one he can trust besides Zakiko, despite the fact that she's annoying and is very much the oppisite of Zen. Sure, Zen hates Tenchi with passion but he still trusts her. She and Zen himself were childhood friends at the time. He talks to her about his actual feelings and emotions, he even told Tenchi his backstory. For some reason, a few people think of them as a couple, because Tenchi is the only person besides Zakiko to earn his trust. Though Tenchi, herself, admitted that she would want to date a girl more than a boy, "Whaaa- No way! I wouldn't ever want to date a boy my whole life! I prefer girls more." ~Tenchi, when she heard C.C saying that Tenchi, herself might have the chance to date Zen. Zakiko Mezumi: She's the older sister of Zen and is really overprotective of him since she knows he's very fragile and has been through a lot of depression, in which this is the reason why she took care of him. Zen really cares for her a lot as well and he solemly sweared to god if someone harmed his sister, he would track them down and rip their organs out with no mercy. Though Zakiko feels way more the same way then Zen would. They had been separated when it was Zen's birth and eventually found each other. Zakiko mainly will watch over Zen when things get too rough in battles for him in which will activate their moveset if the other player continues to use Zakiko more. "Alright. Who harmed my fragile sensitive brother? Is this some kind of joke?" ~Zakiko, to another ally who defeated him off. Alex The Swag: He seriously hates Alex more than his brother. He really wants to kill him but since Tenchi is friends with this guy, he doesn't. He hates Alex, because he keeps annoying him, makes the 'WRYYYYYY' sound/yell and that he keeps on following and that he keeps poking his cheek in which this means, he doesn't like it. In a scene where he and Alex are alone in a void, he swore to god if he doesn't get out of here quickly, he will kill himself. "I swear to god if Tenchi doesn't get her damn butt over here, I will kill myself and I will blame it all on Alex." ~Zen, holding and talking to his soul in a black void room with Alex The Swag. (All of these characters belong to me and will be added later on the wiki) Trivia *His soul is more like a parasite than a harmless soul but not for Zen himself. *Zen is probably gay, he just doesn't want to tell anyone about that. *Sometimes, he shows up as '???' on the dialogue to hide his identity, just so that people won't know who he is. *He likes reading books a lot, especially anime. *He talks to himself to make his anxiety better and also so that he feels like he's not alone. *His soul reference was partly based on my old OC, Melina who was created in Kingdom Life and she had a corrupted soul who was possessed by a parasite herself. *He was originally going to have black hair but since there's a lot of black haired characters, he has brown hair as his hair color. Backstory When Zen was just a little baby, he was separated with his sister and eventually went with his dad. What he didn't know is that he was an enemy to his mom and that his mom didn't know as well but eventually she found out that his dad was a Yakuza, an enemy to his mom's ally when Zen was just born and she swore that she didn't want to see his dad ever again. His mom took Zakiko away but left Zen with his dad. His dad took care of him until he grew up. One day, his dad told him that he wasn't safe when he's around him and that he's old enough to survive himself but that his dad will always love him from the bottom of his heart. Zen was heartbroken, because of this but he knew it was for the best of his safety. He and his dad parted ways as he eventually met a group of people in which he thought were 'nice'. He was a very innocent sweet child as he asked the group of people if he could be friends with them, they agreed with a sinister look. They used him for a lot of horrible things. He was forced into killing many people that he saw and if he didn't kill that person, they would chain him up and rip his organs out of his body. Of course, he didn't want this as he wanted them to be friends still and he also didn't want to die. This made him way more mortified and scared, he wanted to actually leave his friends but he couldn't cause who would know what they might do to him. He obeyed whatever his friends told him to do and kill every person who stands in his way, whether they were innocent or guilty, it wouldn't matter to his friends but would matter to Zen himself. Until one day, he went terribly depressed/insane that he had to harm one of his friends, so he got his gun and shot very intensely until that person was dead in a pool of blood. His other friends tried to kill him until he summoned his shields for the first time and when his friends tried to kill him, they would have their life, slowly draining away. It took almost about 10 minutes before he killed everyone of his friends. He didn't know about this ability and soon went more insane and couldn't control his sanity as he started to kill everyone and went on a killing spree with no mercy, eventually, he learned more skills by this way which was good but the bad news was, that he couldn't stop killing everyone because of his loss of sanity. Eventually, one day, he saw a woman who looked familiar and eventually fought with this woman until her health was drained all the way. His dad, eventually saw this as well as his sister who was in tears. His dad got mad at Zev for killing this woman, unfortunately, because this woman was actually his mom. He soon finally realized what he has done and felt guilty and regret for killing his mom that he bursted into tears and tried to get his dad to give him another chance but his dad wouldn't hear of it, instead he brought him into his house with his sister following, behind and his dad brought him into a different room and would abuse him whenever his father had the chance. This caused him to be more fragile and sensitive and eventually got depressed that he would constantly harm himself like biting himself on the arm. He knew it wasn't his fault, it was his friends fault in which he started to lose trust to most people when he kept thinking about his friends and how this all led to his insanity. He also found out that his sister was Zakiko after she visits Zen a little bit whenever she got the chance. The first time they met, he didn't trust her a bit before he was told that she was his sister. He started to trust his sister after talking with her for hours about their lives and such before Zakiko has to leave the room. Until another day, his sister went into the room, carefully and quietly as she helped him escape the room in dad's control. He soon found out that his sister killed their dad before she even helped him escape the room, because she couldn't stand him abusing Zev himself. This was reported to some of the Yakuza members. They went away because of this reason for that they might get caught. Zev and Zakiko changed their identity and their clothes to hide from the Yakuza. They are still running and hiding away from the Yakuza to this day.